How To Train Your Falls (Rewritten)
by Dragon Faller
Summary: Originally called Night Fury. I'm rewriting all but the first chapter. Dipper finds a Night Fury deep within the woods and decides to befriend it. The two soon become best friends and Dipper learns a secret about the relation of dragons and Gravity Falls that he never thought was possible.
1. The Night Fury

**A/N: This Fanfic takes place right after the episode The Golf War, and although there are no spoilers for that episode, there are slight spoilers season 2 episode 1; Scaryoke. If you don't want to know the ending to that episode, don't read this story. Gravity Falls does not belong to me, if it did there would be more episodes by now. Night Furies belong to DreamWorks. Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Stupid Mabel. Stupid Stan. I'm not weak." Dipper Pines muttered, stuffing his hands into his vest pockets. He had stormed out of the Mystery Shack after an argument with his great uncle and twin sister, and now he was trudging through the woods, caring little about the fact that it could rain any minute. He pulled put the number 3 journal and the black light and began to turn through the empty pages, shining the black light on them. He found a few of them still blank, but most of the pages had creatures on them. Suddenly he stopped. In front of him was a small hill leading to a drop-off. A large strip of grass was gone, ripped up from the earth like one of those old dirt road from the 1800's.<p>

"What the_" he started, but was stopped by a growling coming from below the drop-off. Dipper jumped down the first little drop and walked slowly to the steep hill. He got down on all fours and peeked over the edge. A large black winged creature was laying there, tied up, its eyes closed. He gasped and pushes back from the edge, then opened the book up. He fingered through the book until he got to the giant vampire bat page. "Vampire bat?" he took another at the creature. No. This creature had wings, but it clearly had scales, not fur. Then what was it? There was nothing in the journal about it. And why was it tied up? He crawled to the end of the path and climbed down to the bottom and slowly began to approach the creature. He shakily pulled out his pocket knife and took a step toward the creature. As he got close, he realized what is was.

"Is that a_dragon?" he asked out loud. The creature's eyelids suddenly flew open, revealed green-yellow eyes with black slit eyes. Dipper let out a staggered gasp and held the knife close to him, though he knew it wouldn't do any good. It looked at him, its piercing yellow eyes staring at him with fear. A sad sounding groan came from its mouth as its head fell and its eyelids closed. Dipper kneeled down next to the dragon and held the knife above his head. Its eyes shot open as he cut off the ropes. Suddenly it jumped up and pounced on him, pinning him against a rock. _Oh gosh. I'm going to die_, Dipper thought, his eyes wide with terror. _It's going to kill me. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die_, he repeated over and over in his mind as the dragon pulled back and opened its mouth. Dipper braced himself for death, but it never came. Instead, the dragon put its feet back on the ground and roared loudly. It hopped off him and took off through the trees, roaring as it went. Dipper shakily stood up and watched as it flew away, then turned and walked off, only to pass out after a few steps.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know this chapter is short. The next one will be much longer, I promise. Bye! :D :D -DF**


	2. The Town's Past

**A/N: Short A/N: I AM NOT GOING THROUGH EVERYTHING HICCUP SAYS WHILE READING THE BOOK OF DRAGONS. Mostly because there's not much point considering this is only a parody. And, don't judge me, but I feel uncomfortable calling Dragons "it" Just please don't bring it up. AT ALL. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Dragons, dragons, come on! I remember seeing it somewhere_yes!" Dipper cried, finding the section of his journal about dragons. "Ok, where are you?" he searched through the pages. "Timberjack. Scauldron. Bonenapper. Whispering Death. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight." Finally he found a page that was blank. "Night Fury. Size: unknown. Speed: unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Do not engage this dragon. Your only hope: hide and pray it does not find you." He knew automatically it was the dragon he'd found in the woods. He turned to the next page, hoping to find more on this "Night Fury". Instead, the next page was another entry from the author.<p>

_According to the history of this town, dragons used to raid the town at night, setting everything on fire, stealing food. Finally, when the founder found the town, most of them left. I knew better though. There are still dragons in the forest, and those native to the town would like nothing more than to avenge their ancestors by killing every dragon they see. My only advice: dragons always go for the kill, so if you see one, defended yourself and try to kill it. _

Dipper gulped and looked at the door. "Dragons always go for the kill," he whispered. Later he looked down at the badly cut ropes. "So why didn't you?" He made his ways in the direction the dragon had flown off in a found a small tunnel, which he easily got through. It lead to a small area closed off by rock that bumped against the shores off the Gravity Falls Lake. He looked down the short distance and saw nothing, though a few back scales lay on the ground directly underneath him.

He reached down and picked one up. "Ugh, this was stupid. It probably flew off by now." But he couldn't help remembering the way the dragon flew off, all lopsidedly like it was hurt. Suddenly a few rocks hit him on the head. He looked up to see a black creature fall down close to him and fly above the small area of the lake to the other side. Glad it didn't notice him, Dipper pulled out the journal and a pencil and begin to draw the dragon. He didn't add much detail as he wasn't the best artist, but he got the basic outline of it down, even the small tail fins on the end of the tail.

"I don't understand why it doesn't just fly away," he said, watching the desperate creature trying to fly, only to collapse helplessly onto the ground. Finally he realized the problem. One of the fins on its tail was missing, and those fins seemed to be controlling the dragon's flying. He erased the left one on his drawing and checked to see if he was correct. He nodded, but suddenly his pencil slipped out of his hand and landed in the lake below. The dragon looked up and saw him and he held his breath nervously. The dragon tilted its head and looked at him with an interested look. He smiled and left for the Mystery Shack without getting his pencil.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright everyone, that's it for chapter 2! Thanks fro reading and check soon for chapter 3! :D :D -DF**


End file.
